


Short story «Christmas»

by MlpRedlight



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlpRedlight/pseuds/MlpRedlight
Summary: Song: Alex Hoyer — "Crushed"





	1. Videogames and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Новелла "Рождество"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454457) by Angela_SingQueen. 



— God, what the hell is this?!!

Lying on an inflatable mattress girl-Koala exploded and open her sleepy eyes. She was ready to kill the man who violated her wonderful dream.

Standing up, Nicole saw his friend Eddie, who was holding a joystick and was beating about his head. It became funny.  
— Hey, Eddie! What's wrong with you?

The guy turned his head to her friend.  
— I lost the fucking game again! Well, it does not have me rushing! This stupid Santa Claus this! Why did I ever buy the Christmas game!

 

The girl moved closer to the other.  
— Give it to me!

She pulled out of the hands of Eddie joysticks and settled back, tuned to the game. The guy just laughed:  
— If I failed, it is unlikely that you will succeed!

— Look…

Nicole turned on the game. At first, things were not going well; she was constantly losing and also began to get mad, like Eddie:  
— Damn the day my brother got me hooked on video games!

Ha ha ha! I said you couldn't do it!

Eddie leaned back on the sofa and burst into loud laughter.  
— I told you! I warned you!

— Shut up, Eddie, – hissed Nicole, and again I pressed "Start".

This time the game was going very well. The girl began to pass level after level, never losing. Eddie silently opened his mouth and watched on this. After a few minutes of agony, Nicole snapped her fingers and threw the joystick on the floor.  
— So, that's it! Eat, Eddie!

— That's unfair!

Eddie crossed his arms and pouted. With one hand young girl was pity friend: so much agony with this Santa Claus, but with the other: she was is happy, that has surpassed Eddie in than something.

Smiling, Nicole picked up the joystick and sat down beside her friend.  
— Well, Eddie ... what is it? Upset, baby? I feel sorry for you... — said the girl.

— Very funny... — he grunted, turning away from a friend. She moved over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
— Come on, Eddie! Relax. You can't act like this. Girls need to give in!

Still, Eddie decided to turn to face Nicole. He frowned and looked into her green eyes. Only now he noticed that they were beautiful. Nicole's hand was very close to his, and Eddie took it uncertainly, blushing. The girl, in turn, also poured paint. So they sat, awkwardly smiling and looking at each other.  
— Nicole?..

— Yes?..

— You know, I've always admired you. You're ... Perfect... and today you proved it!

— I just won against you! Nicole was puzzled. What's wrong with me?

Eddie was embarrassed. He had loved Nicole, but he did not dare to tell her that. Today was exactly that day, Christmas eve, and the very moment when it was completely ready.  
— Nicole...

— Don't say anything, Eddie.

To the huge surprise of the guy, Nicole tightly squeezed his hand. Then he felt someone else's lips cover his own and he stiffened.  
— Eddie... — moving away from the guy whispered to the girl. - Don't stress... do you believe me?

— Yeah…

Nicole again kissed Eddie, but on this time he calmed down and began respond to a kiss.

Hugging Eddie, Nicole felt much better. She waited so long for those words:  
— Nicole, I love you... Merry Christmas.…

— Me too, Ed... Merry Christmas.…


	2. Lance/Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Alex Hoyer — "Crushed"

" POV-Lance "

" Ash, baby! I Repent!.."

"— Get out of here, Lance! I don't want to see you again!"

"Ash slammed the door in my face again. I've been to see her for days, and it's the same story. I knew it was unforgivable, but I loved ash. Becky's boring! Every day is not without its supervision:  
"Lancik, where are you going? Lancik, you to whom? When you come? What for?"and so on. It is rather tired. Not the kind of girl I need. Ash won't even talk to me. I never understood the feeling of despair, I thought it would never touch me... But I was wrong. I'm desperate.…  
Came home, escorted Becky out, ate, flopped down on the couch, picked up the guitar... And so around. I suffered for many days, but soon began to understand that more so can not continue. I needed to find a new girl, one that wasn't Intrusive, one that looked a little like ash. I stayed up nights thinking about life. What a scoundrel I am! I did not realize that I would soon meet my new love…"

" " End of POV — Lance " "

"Nicole walked quietly down the street towards her house. He was near ash's house, and koala saw Lance most of the time. Then she didn't understand why he's here like, but after talking with ash all figured out.  
— Why is Lance always here?"

"— He hopes, that I return to him, but after treason... No way."

"And now, the girl was walking home and saw him again. Snow was falling in flakes. Lance, like Hachiko, waited for Ash about its doors in any weather, even in this — frosty and nasty. Nicole noticed that the guy was already cold, because he was not wearing warm clothes. Rather shabby gray jeans, sneakers are light, absolutely not suitable for winter, and a thin autumn jacket without a hood. Horrible sight.  
Nicole didn't understand what attracted her to this guy, but she felt sorry for him. She came closer.  
— Hey... - the girl called. The guy jumped."

"— Huh? Who's this?"

"When Lance turned to the girl, she felt doubly sorry for him; sad, tired face, bruises under her eyes…  
— Stop freezing here. My own fault. Who's Becky compared to Ash?"

"— You know her?"

"Lance's voice was pleasant enough, though ash described it as rude and insincere.  
— Yeah, — Nicole said. — We're friends. And you, if you don't want to freeze, get up and go home. Although... You're cold."

"— I have nowhere to go... Lance murmured, and Nicole opened her mouth in surprise."

"— How? Don't you have a house?"

"— I didn't pay on time... Well, anyway... I lost everything."

"Nicole looked at Lance in surprise. Instead of a rough, nasty hedgehog-slut with her talked to a completely different guy, different from the description of Ash. The girl for a second thought that she wanted to call Lance, brew hot tea and at least something to help. But if ash finds out about it..."

"Then Lance picked up on Nicole's pleading eyes, which was read longing. She couldn't resist.:  
— Listen, ah... Get up! Let's go! I'll make you some tea"

"— Really? - the guy said in surprise. — We don't know each other.…"

"— In the history of you Ash seemed impudent scoundrel who has no pity. But... You're not like that! Know... At Christmas, do not really want to sit on the street, sad and strum the guitar."

"Nicole held out her hand to the guy, even though he was 10 centimeters taller than her. Strangely, Lance accepted her help. All the way he told the girl about his life, and she listened with pleasure."

"When they came to Nicole's house, they had a very good time. Lance turned out to be a great guy. They vowed to spend Christmas together and began to communicate often."

" " POV-Lance " "

" "I haven't been this happy in a long time. I realized that Nicole was the girl I needed. She was the best Christmas present ever. It was like Nicole changed me for the better. Whenever I met ash or Becky in any way, I couldn't look at them the way I used to. They darkened in my eyes. Perhaps, this and there is real feelings?" "

" " " I'm looking for more than love at first sight.  
You know  
I can't stop, I can't stop.  
I'm looking for one that I know is right.  
I can't stop, I can't stop. " " "

" " " " The real thing can't be rush  
I just want to be crushed, crushed, crushed. " " " "


End file.
